I Love You To The Moon And Back
by moonhart13
Summary: Draco Malfoy was a proud member of the Malfoy family. He had everything he ever wanted, well mostly. One night Draco is forced to pay for his father's crimes against the Dark Lord himself, leaving Draco with a new out-look on himself and the world. With a counter spell that will only last him for the next year and a soulmate to find, the odds aren't in his favor. Drarry Werewolf
1. A New Problem

**Warning: **N/A

_"The bravest thing one can do is be ones self"_

_ -unknown_

** Chapter One **

**-Lucius Malfoy's POV-**

For the first time in years, the Malfoy Manor was filled with witches and wizards. All of which only had two things in common, they were purebloods and Death Eaters. Well all but one was different, I suppose. We had all gathered in the main living room, waiting for the Dark Lords plan, some more eager than others. Another thing that was off was the fact that I, Lucius Malfoy was not eager to see the Dark Lord. I had failed once again to take Harry Potter into my grasp. To my suprise the other Death Eaters looked chipper and were talking and gossiping quietly in groups around the room, well except one that is. My son, Draco Malfoy. Who was leaning against a wall on the far side of the room, his diamond eyes dancing around. I knew Draco and I had a rather rocky relationship but it never seemed to shake his loyalty to the Dark Lord and the Malfoy name so I have never bothered to fix it.

When the Dark Lord walked in, I instantly knew something was different. He was holding his wand in a ready position. What made matters worse was that Bellatrix was following The Dark Lord with a poor looking man behind her, he was chained. It took me only a moment to recognize the man, Grayback. It then hit me, a question that shook me to the bone. What was the Dark Lord planning to do with Grayback, a werewolf? My heart started to pound as I remembered the talk I had with the Dark Lord a few nights before, the reason Draco was here at this meeting. "Draco..." I whispered under my breath moving closer to my son, I needed to get him out of here! Draco shot me an angry look as Bellatrix called the meeting to order. The full moon was rising, I could see its silvery form rising from the horizon.

"My friends, my allies," greeted Lord Voldemort, his eyes were like daggers ripping through my chest. "I have gathered you all here today for something very important-" Fear burst through me, I have never been so scared for my son "-The welcoming of a new ally." My heart slowed, Draco was going to be okay. "Draco Malfoy, would you please make your way over here?" The happiness on Draco's face was unbelievable. I took one last look at the moon, its shadow was making its way over to Grayback hungrily. Draco moved swiftly over to the Lord Voldemort's side. I realized that I was squeezing my staff tightly so I let go, trying to relax. Just then Voldemort pointed his wand directly at Draco, "Crucio!" Draco fell to the ground as the doors burst open, Narcissa Malfoy dashed in. "My Lord, I beg you! Don't hurt him!"

**-Draco's POV-**

Pain. That is the only way to describe what was coursing through my body. I was dimly aware of my mother begging for Voldemort to stop. It seemed like hours until the pain finally did stop, I let out a weak gasp. My mother must have been able to convince the Dark Lord to stop. My vision was blurring, my hearing wasn't much better but I was sure I heard screams of fear and protest but, what overpowered both of them was howling, endless howling.

"Lucius Malfoy, you have failed me for the last time. I will not crucio you, not like your previous mistakes. I do a far more permanent punishment, but do not fear dear ally. I wouldn't want to do this to you, I need you around all the time but, your son. I believe that is a better option. Wouldn't you agree?" The Dark Lord let out a broken sound, was it meant to be a laugh? I didn't know what was happening. My eyes looked to my father who was as pale as snow. I could hear my mother yelling to my father, I couldn't make out what she was saying though.

"Father...what's happening?" I tried to say. Some Death Eaters, close friends of our family let out shrill cries.

"Yes my lord..." my father's words broke me into pieces. I had soon figured out that I was in danger and my father was not going to help me. Suddenly I felt something large and heavy land on me.

"Hello little pup, ready for hell?" I was about to ask what the voice ment but pain shot through me like a bullet. I looked over to see a large set of jaws wrapped around my left arm. I was screaming, I'm not going to try to say that I wasn't. My mother was screaming as well, her eyes wide with fear and shock. I heard the gentle sound of someone whispering a counter curse. The weight that had held me down lifted and a yelp and sounds of crashing that grew farther and farther away, I knew the thing had gone. I was still blinded by pain and was still screaming loudly, then everything went black.

The only other thing I remember from this night was walking up and the room was empty, all except for my mother and father. My mother was at my side, her tears making puddles around and on me. My father was still with shock. "M-Mama what happened to me..."

"Shh, quiet love. Be strong..."

**-Narcissa Malfoy's POV-**

Nothing is more painful than seeing your only son being bitten by a werewolf, then screaming for help and not being able to help him. When everything was over and Draco was simply curled in a ball whimpering. I rushed to his side. "Why didn't you help him!" I screamed at my husband. "It should have been you! Draco carries on the bloodline and most importantly he's YOUR SON!" Lucius just stared blankly at me, he made his way over to Draco and lifted him, carrying his son to his bedroom. I followed quickly.

"Watch over him Narcisa, he is going to have a rough life from now on."

**-Draco's POV-**

I awoke the next morning wishing with all my heart I hadn't. My arm was pulsing with unimaginable pain and my bones felt like they had been broken and repositioned into patterns that were not the least bit familiar. A tingling, broken feeling filled me as my heart started to beat faster. Was that my blood? It felt unnatural inside me, pureblood-no my blood was more farrell, more animalistic. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and was utterly shocked at the scene before me. I was laying in my bed, in my room. A chair was placed at my bedside. This scene was not completely unnatural, not for the Malfoy family anyway. What was different (and extraordinary, if I might add) about this scene was the colors. My vision kept changing from black and white, to normal to amplified colors. I rubbed my eyes again, that seemed to help a little. I got out of bed shakily and made my way over to the full-length mirror-which is apart of my morning routine-that sat next to a small library that I had once used for my latin lessons. What I saw in the mirror shocked me. The boy I was used to seeing was gone. He was replaced by a tall, skinny boy with sharp cheekbones and a jawline that could cut steel. The boys eyes were a deep light gray, little flecks of amber stuck out against them, that made them look more like little moons than anything else. His hair was a handsome mess of platinum blonde. I just gawked at myself as my eyes darted to smaller features like the new point that tipped my ears or the unmistakable muscle definition that lined my arms, stomach and legs. I. Was. Hot! Joy washed over me like a tidal wave, I was hot (no doubt about that) but I also had a ferrel look in my eyes that said, "I could rip you apart in seconds if I wanted to."

"Wow..." whispered a feminine voice behind me, it was breathy. Wait, how the hell could I hear that?

"Mother?" How the hell did I know its her!

"Yes my Dragon."

"What happened to me? I'm in a lot of pain..but damn!" I gestured to myself, turning to face her.

"Draco, honey, language please-wait you don't remember anything?"

"No? Everything's kinda fuzzy. How long have I been out?" I was concerned and confused now.

"Not to long, being what happened to you."

"What did happen to me?" I asked gesturing again to my new features.

"D-Draco...y-you were bitten by a werewolf..." mother said softly. She was ashamed, I could smell it. Smell it?! You have become a perverted arse Draco Malfoy. Suddenly everything came back to me.

"W-what...I-I'm..." tears fell from my eyes, I couldn't stop them. "I-I'm a monster..." any pleasure I felt about my new features fell away.

"No Draco! Your not a monster!'" My mother moved closer to me. I stepped back with my hands in a protective formation.

"Please, stay away from me...I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh Draco!" She tried to step closer to me again, only for me to step back.

"Stay away from me...I'm a monster..." I didn't care when the smell of pain, fear and broken love came over me. I. Was. A. Werewolf. A haft breeded monster, no wonder my blood felt strange, I was no longer a pure-blooded wizard, I was a half breed, no better than a mudblood. I fell to the ground in grief, letting out animalistic wimpers. What would father say? Did he know? Why didn't he stop it if he did!?

"Remus said that this would happen..." whispered my mother softly.

"Remus? As in Remus Lupin?" I managed through whimpers of heartbreak. I was losing everything.

"Yes, I called him as soon as the Death Eaters left. He feels sorry for you Draco, he wants to offer you something he never really had until he went to Hogwarts, A pack." Oh great, now a filthy werewolf feels sorry for me, a broken pup. A force danced inside of me, my wolf.

"A pack?"

"Yes dear. A pack." The wolf inside me jumped with happiness. Good, one of us could be happy. Did I just say us?

"I'll go get him, he did tell me to do so after you woke up." My mother dashed for the door, I didn't blame her. Who would want to be in a room with a werewolf?

"Father..." I started to ask.

"Will pay." Mother spit out those words before she twirled elegantly out my door. I was alone again, on the floor of my bedroom, curled into a ball. How pathetic.

It didn't take long for Remus Lupin to enter my room, knocking gently on the door. As if I still deserved such decency. "Come in..." I had said softly, my voice shaking. Remus Lupin looked and smelled way different then I remembered him. His tawny hair looked well kept and his light-brown almost amber eyes shone.

"Hello Draco."

"H-hi...s-sir..." I forced my eyes to look at the ground, Lupin was a powerful werewolf he deserved respect. Unlike me.

"Are you okay pup?" I flinched at the word pup, I was definitely not used to being called that.

"Okay? I suppose so, if you don't count being bitten by a werewolf that is." Remus took a shaky step towards me. I flinched, Lupin noticed and took a step back.

"Draco, can I come closer..?"

"Why not! I don't care anymore!" I growled softly. Then flinched at the noise that had just come out of me. Lupin sighed and walked over to me. He waved his wand and two, plush armchairs appeared out of nowhere.

"Have a seat p-Draco..." Lupin's voice was powerful, I had no choice but to listen. So I stood up shakily and walked over to arm-chair. "I want to help you Draco, I want to be there for you on full moons and help you through the aftershock. I want to give you something I never had till' I came to Hogwarts, a pack."

"So I've been told," I hissed out then the wolf inside me realized that was rude and forced the word sir out of me. Lupin smiled weakly at that.

"Your father has decided to disown you...against your mother and I's protests of course." Sadness and fear washed over me. I didn't have a family anymore. "So Draco...I know we don't have the closest relationship, yet, but I was hoping you would let me take full custody of you...?"

How was I not surprised. "Well since I have nowhere else to go...I suppose..." Lupin got out of his arm-chair and hugged me tightly. The moment shocked me but. I soon found myself hugging back. Lupin pulled back and smiled at me.

"I will never hurt you, not ever Draco, my dearest pup." I smiled happily, hugging Remus tightly. "Your mother has already agreed to it and plans to visit every half-moon." I looked up a Lupin, with wide eyes.

"Okay Alpha." I covered my mouth looking at Lupin.

"It's alright pup...I know it takes some getting used to..." I hugged him again at that. Remus hugged back. His hug wasn't stiff or forced like my fathers, it was calming and happy. As far as I could tell, Lupin would return all of my hugs, not just sneer and walk away. "Draco, would it be okay with you...if you took on my last name and simply have Malfoy as a middle name? It would make a lot of things easier.." I nodded slowly, looking into those happy almost amber eyes, how could I say no? I knew Lupin would care and love me, I knew I was safe with him. "Well then gather your things, young Mister Lupin. We leave in 15 minutes."

"To go where?"

"Home, my son. Home" With that Lupin walked out of my room. I got changed quickly into something more then just black pants, then darted happily around my room, shrinking the furniture and my things (yes including the library). I stuffed everything into a bottomless bag and walked out of my room for what seemed the last time, I didn't even look back twice. As I walked down the corridors of Malfoy Manor, memories and house elves, gave me their farewell. Lupin was in the main parlour, my mother and father next to him. My father had his head bowed. My mother smiled happily at me, I was finally getting away from the nasty man I called a father. I could smell and hear them from my room so I knew the topic of the conversation was me. I walked into the parlor slowly, trying not to show any signs of emotion that could give away the happiness, fear, pain and heartbreak that filled me. The pain I had experienced before was almost completely gone. "Draco, son, are you ready to go?" Lupin smiled at me and pulled me into a quick hug.

"Yes Papa." My father flinched at my words, my mother smiled at them.

"I will miss you, my Dragon. So, so much." My mother whispered before pulling me into a long hug. She was sad, I could smell it.

"I love you mater*" I whispered, "With all my heart."

"I love you to Dragon...with all my heart." I took a step back from her, offering a smile. It was all I had to give. She slipped a golden ring on my finger, smiling. "For you to remember us by..." I smiled wider at the gift then took Remus's outstretched hand.

"Goodbye." With that Remus apperated me out the Malfoy Manor. I was going to my new home, with my new father! For the first time since I became a werewolf, I was truly happily.

**End Of Chapter One **

**Author's Note: **I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know about any grammar/spelling errors being that I want everyone to be able to read this without any difficulty. Also, Mater is mother in Latin, I swear it isn't a typo


	2. Thorns

Warning: self-harm (not detailed) and a small bit of cussing

"The bravest thing one can do is be ones self"

-unknown

** Chapter Two **

**~Remus Lupin's POV~**

Draco was young. Older than I was when I was bitten but still painfully young. Sixteen. Draco had just turned sixteen... He wasn't even an adult yet! Being bitten by a werewolf at any age is horrid but, Draco is bloody sixteen! He had his whole life yet to live in the limelight and now he is going to have to live it in the dark. No, he is going to have to live it alone and in the dark. Laws have changed since I was bitten but still it is completely unfair to anyone bitten, son of a Death Eater or not. Werewolves aren't allowed to own a house, have children, spouses or even work without the Ministry's approval.

We are forced to live in shacks on large plots of land that are considered our 'territory.' Of course there are wards surrounding our 'territory' so we can't get out and no one can get in but, there are still some cases when, well, said wards fall. In all truth I am not allowed to even consider Draco my son, nor is he able to truly take my last name but it happened and the Ministry can do nothing about it. Whether they like it or not, Draco is my pup and no one will ever hurt him again!

My 'territory' is twenty acres of woodland surrounded by a large lake on the north side and a canyon to the south. My shack or den is directly in the center, and it looks a lot like a small cottage in the woods with the stone, dark wood siding, and thatched roof.

However, the inside is three floors: the main level that contains the kitchen, dining area, and potions room; the top floor which is where the three painfully small bedrooms are kept; the basement which is for transformations. It's not a bad place, cosy, and humble. But one must wonder how Draco would feel going from having everything his heart desired to having to live in a Ministry assigned house like I do. Before I had gone to the Malfoy Manor, I have prepared a room for Draco, in only bedroom in the cottage-er den that had a window. My first thought was that Draco would hate the cottage but the reaction he gave me was rather unexpected.

I had apparated Draco right outside the door to my-no our, den. He just stared at it for the longest time, not braking the 'Malfoy Mask' he had once been taught to use. His eyes darted around taking in every inch of his new home. "Welcome to Lupin Cottage, Draco." He didn't respond at first and I didn't expect him too. So we just stood there, in front of my cottage, in the middle of nowhere, taking in everything.

I expected this, after all Draco was just getting used to his new senses and moving him to an unknown place directly after turning wasn't the best idea but what choice did I have? "Your room will be the last door on the left when you walk up the stairs," I told him, not daring to say anymore. Draco nodded and tore his eyes away from the bricks he had just been staring at to give me a weak looking smile. And I didn't expect anything more for a long time.

**~Draco's POV~**

I didn't expect much, I didn't deserve much, and looking at Lupin's den-grr, I mean cottage, I knew I didn't deserve it. The cottage was small. Way smaller than what I was used to but it was cute, and very old-fashioned. The bottom of the cottage was lined with stones, most of them dark reds or oranges. Most likely pulled from the lake twenty acres north due to the dyed irony color of them. Wait... how the bloody hell did I know about a lake? Remus-no... Papa never mentioned a lake. I knew it was childish to call Remus Papa but I wasn't ready to call him Father, much less Alpha.

Soon my senses drifted away from the cottage, taking in the sent of the cedar and pine forest that surrounded us. It all seemed like a dream, a horrible one but still. The sent of the forest calmed me and the wolf inside. This was our territory, this land belonged to our pack. Ugh, I'm starting to sound like a bloody animal. It was at this moment that I found my face twisted into a scowl. I quickly changed my features back to my mask and looked at Remus, tears in my eyes. When did I become so bloody emotional?

"It's okay Pup, I know it's not easy." Remus smiled kindly at me. I had never seen anyone but my mother give me a smile like that. That made me unbelievably sad, forcing the tears that had grown heavy on the bridge of my eyelids to fall. I missed my Mother-no Momma! Papa instantly wrapped his arms around me, holding me to his chest.

Papa wasn't to much taller then me. Just enough to be comforting. I don't know how long I stood there crying in my new father's arms. Twice in one day I had cried. Twice! Malfoys never cried! Ah, but your not a Malfoy anymore are you? Spat a nasty voice from inside. Something told me that it wasn't my wolf.

"I-I'm a monster..." The words weren't said loudly. In fact anyone who wasn't a werewolf probably couldn't hear them. I knew Papa could though because I felt him tense and tighten his hold on me.

"No, your far from being one, my pup." Papa's voice was soft, sweet, and comforting. I hugged him and he hugged back. Again Remus had done something that my father never had, he hugged me more then once in one day without yelling at me, telling me that I was becoming a soft no-good mudblood. Then Remus pulled away brushing the tears off my now wet cheeks. "I will go prepare dinner, how 'bout you unpack?" It wasn't a command. He wasn't forcing me to go to my room and stay there until dinner. He was asking. It was a request, and I could say no! I didn't though. I just nodded and let him guide me to the door, the entrance to my new home and new life.

The inside of the cottage was just as old-fashioned and artistic as the outside. The light walls were framed with dark wood, giving off a medieval look. The furniture looked the same in a way. Tables and stools were made from darker wood and the couches and chairs where framed with the same dark pallet in mind. My mother would approve. After all she decorated and re-decorated the manor on a daily basis.

That thought forced another wave of homesickness through my heart. I wanted to go home! No, this is my home now... I repeated over and over in my head. Remus shot we a worried glance. He seemed to understand. "Your room is up those stairs," He said pointing to a small staircase. It was small. Way smaller than what I was used to. I made my way towards the staircase slowly, taking in every inch of my new home as I did so.

The stairs made no noise as I walked up them. It seemed like the whole house was holding its breath. The cottage was brightly lit and even the upstairs looked like it was in direct sunlight. Thank Merlin for that! I walked down the small hallway, passing two other doors on my way to the last one. The door that lead to my room was made of dark mahogany wood with a constellation etched into it. Draco. That was my constellation, the one I was named after.

I felt tears slip out of my eyes again. I made no movement to try and stop them. I traced the outline of my constellation, which felt surprisingly warm against my already flaming hot fingers. The constellation felt human, it felt like me. Oh Remus! I took in a deep breath trying to calm myself down. I opened the door slightly getting the first peak at my new room.

The room was small but incredibly perfect. The walls were lined with dark wood, stopping at the middle to make what looked like a picture framed galaxy that covered the rest of the walls and ceiling. Constellations were drawn beautifully all around the walls and circling around the large light that was placed in the center of the ceiling. It took awhile for me to pull my eyes away from the walls and look at the furniture. I had a small canopy bed with dark blue curtains and sheets and even darker blue pillows that had even more constellations sewed on them.

The bed was pushed against a wall, a bedside table placed artistically at its side. The next thing I noticed was a dark-wood wardrobe nestled next to the door frame, across from a window with dark curtains, a small desk, and a chair placed underneath. Along with a bookshelf that was off to the side a bit. Over all the room was a bit cramped, but it was everything I could've ever wanted. I pulled my shrunken things out of my bottomless bag and started to unpack.

I put my robes and shoes in my wardrobe, my trunk under my bed, my books in the book shelf and my ice-blue blanket on my bed. My mother had made the blanket for me when I was four. She had knitted it, something my mother was not so good at. So the blanket had plenty of holes and wasn't that big but nevertheless, it was my most prized possession. I placed my bottomless bag in my trunk. It was still rather full being that their was hardly any space in this room to begin with.

"Draco! Dinner's ready!" Remus's voice. Even when yelling he sounded kind, or it was that way to me.

**~Hermione Granger's POV~**

It wasn't until Hedwig flew through the window of my room with a copy of the Daily Profit and a letter did I stop wondering if Harry remembered that I existed.

Harry hadn't owled me all summer and the letters I keep getting from Ron are telling me that he's getting the same treatment. It's unlike Harry to ignore us all summer, even if the Dursleys are doing something to him again. But that usually only lasts a few weeks each summer. I wish it never happened to Harry but sadly most wishes don't come true.

It all comes down to straight up luck. During a war you can't expect everything to work out for you, though I wished it worked out for Harry more often. I gave Hedwig a piece of bacon and she flew back out my window, most likely back to Harry. I opened up his letter and started reading.

Dear Hermione,

I'm sorry about not owling you, I know you're probably thinking that I forgot you exist. I can assure you, I didn't. I have taken your advice and started to look up stuff on werewolves and about becoming-you know, Remus wasn't to happy about that.

I know what your trying to get me to do Hermione, and as much as I want to help Remus I can't in that way. I know he needs a pack and with Sirius on the run he's having a hard time with full moons... but I can't simply just walk up to him and ask him to bite me or allow me to join his pack another way. It just doesn't work like that and it's unfair to Remus.

I'm sorry Hermione.

Yours truly,

Harry James Potter

I had to admit I wasn't expecting that. I knew Harry would take my advice but I didn't think that he would actually try to do something. In a way, it was kind of stupid. Yes, I wanted Harry to start trying to find ways to help Remus with his lycanthrope and a way to make transformations easier for him but, I wouldn't expect that Remus would be mad about it!

I would have to owl Harry back later. I opened the daily profit and started reading, avoiding Rita Skeeter's column the best I could, not wanting to encourage that bug bitch anymore then everyone else does.

**~Draco's POV~**

It has come to my attention that Remus Lupin is one of the best cooks in the world. Even though we only had a one course dinner it was the best meal I've had for a long time! Remus had made grilled cheese and tomato soup with a side of Cesar salad, and it was homemade tomato soup!

I begged Remus to teach me how to make the wonderful meal, he laughed but agreed. I was trained to eat in silence, maybe have a polite conversation here and there. Remus and I did the exact opposite of that, he insisted that I tell him everything about me and my life and I insisted that he do the same.

I learned quite a bit from Remus, like how he learned to transform alone. and ways to stop the pain- for the most part. He then told me, despite common myth, werewolves transform every night that has a full moon, not just the first. That scared me. I would become a bloody animal for three to four nights a mouth!

"H-hey Papa?"

"Yes Pup?"

"W-when is the next full moon..." Remus's eyes grew wide, fear making his light brown eyes a deep amber.

"Tomorrow..." I dropped my spoon and stood up.

"I-I'm going to g-go to bed." I hated the way my voice wavered. I hated it! This was so unfair! I know I did a lot of stupid shit but what did I do to deserve this! I was unable to keep the tears out of my eyes as I dashed up the stairs and ran to my room, falling face-first onto my bed. I was crying, this was too soon. I have only been a werewolf for a day and now I'm expected to turn into a monster! I couldn't take this!

My eyes darted to the single window which was now covered with vines. Vines with thorns. I instantly stood up and walked over to the window, opening it slightly. I was about to do what my father taught me to do when I meet a half-breed monster, hurt it. I was about to hurt the half-breed. Make them pay for being so stupid for allowing them self to turn! I broke off a large part of the vine, bringing it into the room and and shutting the window quietly. I sat down on the dark blue rug in the center of my room and started rubbing the thorn filled vine along my arm. I was greeted instantly with pain. It felt good.

I kept rubbed the vine harder against my pale skin. I needed more! Only then did I notice my longer, sharper fingernails. Oh yes, those could do wonders! I threw the vine against the wall and started digging my nails into my skin, drawing blood. I watched in horror and unusual happiness at the red blood that pooled out of my ripped skin. I didn't realize that I was crying out in pain and laughing in a monstrous way. All I knew was that I was hurting the monster.

**~Remus Lupin's POV~**

When Draco dashed out of the kitchen I knew something was wrong. Ever since I had met Draco I knew he was prone to mood swings. Being a werewolf only made things like that worse. I wanted to give Draco a few minutes to himself. After all, he was scared about becoming a full werewolf so I thought a full werewolf wouldn't be one-hundred percent welcome to comfort.

It was only when the scent of blood hit my nose followed by the cries of pain and laughing did I know that I had made a mistake. A big one. I dashed up the stairs to Draco's room and pushed open the dark wood door.

The scene that I stumbled upon hit me like a truck. Draco was curled up on the rug, his arm outreached with large and small tears in his skin. All of which where dripping scarlet blood. The boy lifted up his hand again, scratching his nails over the torn skin, forcing more long cuts. I ran to Draco's side and held him close. The boy twisted and hid his head in my shoulder, crying softly.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry."

**End Of Chapter Two **

**Author's Note:**I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I am sorry about how clunky Hermione's POV was but I honestly didn't know how to play out what I wanted to and get a good reaction. I want to thank MattiThePrincess for agreeing to be my editor and making my life so much easier! This chapter is only slightly longer then the last with 2951 words in the end! Let me know if you want the chapters longer, shorter or to stay the same! Thanks for reading!


End file.
